


Destinations

by SonjaJade



Category: Mushishi
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Tanyuu's curse has been destroyed at long last.  Ginko makes good on his promises- and cashes in a daydream he didn't know Tanyuu shared.





	

Tanyuu blew smoke toward the sky.  “So where will we go first?” she asked.  
  
The curse of her black foot had been lifted since the last time Ginko had seen her, and he was making good on his promise to take her with him on his journey.  He grinned at her, taking a drag from his cigarette.  “Anywhere you like.  The entire country is ours to see.”  
  
She sighed quietly, gazing up at the stars as she knocked the bowl of her pipe out.  “For now, I think I’m content to be right here.  Just knowing I’m beside you and that our journey is about to begin- I think that’s enough for the moment.”  She turned to him and smiled, and Ginko had never thought she looked lovelier.  
  
She laughed at him, saying, “You look bewitched!  Have I got tobacco on my teeth?”  
  
He shook his head.  “You have a beautiful smile.  I’m glad you find it easier to wear these days.”  Her cheeks pinked in the dusky light at his words.  “I’ve been wandering alone a long time.  It’s going to be difficult wandering with such an enchanting lady.”  
  
She laid the pipe aside and scooted closer to him.  “It doesn’t have to be difficult,” she offered, her face inches from his.  “In fact, it could be quite nice indeed.”  
  
“Maybe you’re right,” Ginko replied, fighting against his basest instincts.  He closed his eyes in an effort to shut his mind off from her, but Tanyuu must’ve taken it as an invitation.  Her lips landed warmly against his, and he let her do as she pleased, touching her tongue to his, feeling her hands roaming over him in exploration of his tense body…  He wanted to ravage her, to live his fantasies of her, but he let her first experiences with him be on her own terms, led by her own intuitions.  
  
When their faces parted, she giggled as she gasped for breath.  Ginko’s hands cradled her face, asking, “What’s funny?”  
  
“I know the first place I want you to take me.”  She fisted her hands in his green sweater.  “I want you to take me to bed.”  
  
Now Ginko chuckled.  “That sounded like a bad pick up line.”  
  
Tanyuu lay her head on his shoulder.  “I don’t care.  I’ve never known the touch of  a man and I think I want that before I leave the safety of this place.”  Her fingers toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt.  “I want that with you.  Here, in this old house where we met.”  
  
Ginko wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  “I already told you, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.  To bed, to the sea, to the stars- anywhere.”  
  
“Help me up.  We’ll go to my room.”  
  
“And what about Tama-san?” he questioned as he helped her to stand.  
  
Tanyuu waved his concerns away.  “She’s on the other end of the house and snores so loud she couldn’t hear a typhoon if it was right in her face.”  
  
The writing table where Tanyuu recorded his stories bore witness to their lovemaking.  He was slow and tender with her- until she begged him not to be.  He came on her stomach, then buried his mouth in her swollen heat to coax her to rapture.  Afterward, her fingers gingerly touched and traced his length, in awe that her body had received and _enjoyed_ him.  They wiped themselves down, then gave into slumber in each other’s arms, under Tanyuu’s old blankets.  In the morning, they woke with kisses and smiles, then packed their bags.  
  
Their adventure had finally arrived, and they couldn’t wait to begin.


End file.
